Donald
'Donald '''is a main character in ''DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Donald, along with his brother Douglas are Scottish twin engines. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry and even the Troublesome Trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of Sir Topham Hatt's steam-driven goods haulers. Both are smart. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker of the two. He and Douglas are very loyal to their friends as well, so if anybody messes with them, they'll have to go through the Caledonian twins! They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. They hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they occasionally have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. Appearances Season 1 "Dirty Diesel" TBA "Evidence Never Lies" TBA "Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits" TBA Season 2 "The Missing Engine" TBA "R.I.P" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" TBA "Aftermath" TBA "Now A Mainland Engine" TBA "Arry's Trial" TBA "Losing A Good Friend" TBA Season 3 "Moving On" TBA "Back To Crewe" TBA "Mixed Traffic Engine" TBA "Set To Explode" TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA Season 4 The Sodor Memorial Stand TBA "Saved From Scrap" TBA Healing TBA The Storm TBA Ghosts TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Donald has killed: *Bert *Himself (Sacrifice) Death ;Killed By *Himself (Sacrifice) During the battle, Donald shoves some fuel tankers into Bert, blowing him up, and himself in the process. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Dirty Diesel" * "Evidence Never Lies" * "Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits" Season 2 * "The Missing Engine" * "R.I.P" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" * "Aftermath" * "Now A Mainland Engine" * "Arry's Trial" * "Losing A Good Friend" Season 3 * "Moving On" * "Back To Crewe" * "Mixed Traffic Engine" * "Set To Explode" * Things Fall Apart (No Lines) * "The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1'' * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 * The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 (Corpse) * Mourning Losses (Corpse) * Bluebells Forever (Corpse) Season 4 * The Sodor Memorial Stand (Photograph) * "Saved From Scrap" (Flashback) * Healing (Hallucination : Corpse) * The Storm (Photograph) * Ghosts (Ghost) TTTE Films * Horror House (Death) * Blood Fair Trivia * As of The Diesel Vengeance Part 3, Donald has appeared in 5 episode thumbnail arts. Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Black Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Twins Category:Ghosts Category:Characters That Appeard in Dreams